


Flirt

by LadyDevalot



Series: Street and Whatnot [1]
Category: Horsemen - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Horsemen, Fluffy, HARPGStreet, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDevalot/pseuds/LadyDevalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insight into the rarely seen mind of Zack.</p><p>Or - I got bored and wrote this at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. No judging!

Flirt, flirtingly, flirtatious, flirt-er :  
\- To behave or act amorously without emotional commitment; toy or play with another's affections  
\- To deal playfully or carelessly (with something dangerous or serious)

Tease. Dally. Minx. Coquette.

If you asked anyone, including Zack himself, they would tell you that the definition of flirt fit him to a T. Life is an exciting, crazy, wonderful adventure that he wholeheartedly throws himself into. Upon further analysis of the definition however you might find an exception.

"Without emotional commitment."

Zack will undoubtedly tell you that's accurate. He'll raffle off the number of one night stands he's had as if there's someone keeping score somewhere. With no hesitation he'll regal you with stories of his exploits and unless you look closely you won't catch the slight pinching around his eyes as he says these things. For deep down, under the flirtatious cloak Zack wears, is a man who creates connections easily. One who disguises the sharp sting of those one night stands and careless flings under a guise of mischief and coy smiles. 

Those who take the time to know him and stay with him will find a faithful and generous partner, once Zack realizes they aren't leaving. For although the definition isn't perfect, he does still throw himself into life wholeheartedly, and he loves the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress so to speak. And might eventually be AU from how Zack continues to develop.


End file.
